2D's Little dork
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: One day, 2D goes out to find a new girlfriend, looking everywhere, including the public library. 2D finds a dorky but cute girl named Kali. 2DxOC Summary Suxx.....read! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A strang awakening

Hello everyone! I am back with a fresh new love story! Although this time, it will not be a Noodlex2D thing but a 2DxOC thing…I know you all love the Noodlex2D thing, and I've done that 3 times already so, yea, something new hope you enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 1 :**

It was a lovely morning at Kong it was. Sun shinning, clear blue skies, birds chirping, a lovely day indeed.

"God what an awful day!" Murdoc Niccals exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Murdoc-san? It's a wonderful day out!" implied Noodle.

"I hate these happy-go-lucky days! So gay…" he trailed off.

"Man do you always have to have everything dark and gloomy?" asked Russel Hobbs.

"Yes." He answered with a smirk.

Noodle and Russel just rolled their eyes at him and continued preparing their own breakfast. Murdoc tiredly walked over to the fridge to grab his precious vodka.

"Hey. Where's 2D-san?" asked Noodle as she prepared her Coco Puffs.

"Hmmm…Good question." Russel implied preparing his scrambled eggs.

"Who the bloody hell cares?" Murdoc scoffed as he drank his vodka.

"I'll go see if he's in his room." Noodle said

Noodle walked towards the elevator, and clicked the down button.

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's there." Sang the annoying elevator.

Noodle stepped on the elevator, clicked 'G' and entered the garage, walking past Murdoc's ugly Winnebago to 2D's door. She knocked in a melody so 2D would know it was her.

"2D-san? You there? It's me. Can I come in?"

Silence.

Noodle placed her ear against his door and listened for any sound she could hear. Soft snoring was heard through his door. Noodle open his door a little ajar, to make sure has was alone, not with a woman, and had clothes on. It was safe. She slowly walked over to 2D who slept on his side, facing Noodle. She giggled.

"_Awww…he looks like a cute little kid." _She thought to herself.

2D started to stir in his sleep, and then he started to speak in his sleep. His hands were reaching out to Noodle, as he started to say,

"M-M-Madonna. You were great tonight. You really were. Everyone loved you."

Noodle giggled.

"_He's dreaming of meeting Madonna after their performance together at the Grammies."_

"Yes, Madonna, I love you too. Now come here and give a big ol' smooch."

2D's outstretched arms, closed in on Noodle, hugging her tightly, trying to pull her close. Noodle struggled.

"Oh God. 2D-san wake up!"

He pulled her in to a kiss making her blush but she tried to pull away anyway. I mean, they were only best friends. It was weird. She managed to pull away from his lips.

"2D-SAN WAKE UP!" she said as she used her strong fist to knock him on the head, making 2D wake up immediately.

"Huh? Wha-What happened?" 2D said as he rubbed the spot on his head where Noodle hit him.

"Why the bloody hell did you hit me Noodle?" he asked her angrily

"Because, while you were dreaming of Madonna, you started to talk in your sleep to her and you actually pulled me and kissed me while dreaming it was Madonna!" Noodle told him

2D widened his eyes, made a small little "Oh" with his lips, now covered with Noodle's lip-gloss, and blushing madly.

"I'm sorry Noodle. I do that sometimes."

Noodle sighed.

"It's ok 2D-san."

2D started to laugh.

"I'm just glad it was you and not Murdoc." He implied.

Noodle giggled.

"Yea. Now come on. Let's get to breakfast already."

"Okay." 2D smiled.

They started to walk away, when 2D said,

"Madonna? Why was I dreaming of her?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay. End of first chapter. There wasn't really many important things in this chapter, its getting late for me now, so yea. Ok, for now, **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and a drunk

**Chapter 2**

2D and Noodle walked into the kitchen finding Russel gobbling his food down like a starving dog, and Murdoc, who was, drunk from his vodka.

"Good morning everyone!" cried 2D loudly.

"For the love of sweet Satan! Shut the fuck up face ach already will ya!" Murdoc snapped.

2D shuttered from the sudden out burst. He scratched the back of his neck.

"S-s-sorry Mudds." He apologized

"Ya beta be or I'll kick your arse!" he yelled drunkenly

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Have a seat 2D-san. I made you your favorite, pancakes." she smiled.

"Why thanks love. I-"

"AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE EM NOODLE! I KNEW IT BECAUSE I AM SUPER SMART! HA! TAKE THAT EINSTINE!" and with that he fainted from being, well. very drunk.

Silence.

"So, anyway, what are you doin' today Noods?"

"I'm going to hang with Ryan today; he wants to take me to the mall, then to a movie."

"Oi Noodle, goin' out with your new boyfriend again? You just went to the ice-cream shop last night."

"I know, but its fun to have someone who loves you, to take you places." She smiled as she place the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Yea, I guess your right." 2D replied playing with his hot flapjacks.

2D thought about this as he ate.

"_I need to get myself a girl to. I'll go out today to find one."_

"You know what? I'm goin out today. I'm going to fid myself a lady."

And with that, 2D left his half eaten pancakes on the table and slammed the door behind him by mistake, sturing Murdoc from his drunken sleep.

"OI!" he cried then looked up a Noodle. He stood up, walked up to Noodle, leaned against the counter and said in a drunken way,

"HICK! He-hey there-HICK-gorgeous, come-HICK-here often?" he smiled slyly.

Noodle backed away slowly saying to herself,

"Okay, the men in this house are starting to scare me. First 2D, now Mudds, next it will probably be-"

She turned her head to Russel, who was still eating his food wildly. He stopped, looked at Noodle, then waved happily, and when back to his food again.

"Nah!" she said, and then walked out the door.

"Wait for me sexy! I want to come to! I want-"

And once again, he fainted; only this time, Russel hit him in the head with a pan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hehe…hope you liked it! I'd like to write more, but for now, **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: The cute librarian

**Chapter 3**

"Dammit!" 2D cursed.

""I've been everywhere today! The mall, the movies, the ice cream shop, downtown, the clubs and not one girl!" he sighed "I guess I'll never find that perfect girl."

He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He stopped, and turned his head to face the public library.

"Maybe I'll find a good book to read." He started to walk up the stairs. "I watched all of my zombie movies tons of times, Noodle's out so I can't really play any video games, Russ is busy, and I won't even think of hanging with Murdoc."

So 2D walked into the large library. He walk strait over to the horror section to find a good zombie story. He eventually found a one and sat down to read. After a short while, he heard something. A child. He looked up to see a young boy, trying to reach a book. 2D was about to get up when suddenly, a librarian came over to help him.

"Here you go little boy. If you ever need help just ask me ok?" she said kindly, smiling.

"Thank you miss." The boy said, and he ran off. She smiled at him as he did, and then returned to placing the books in their right places.

2D's eyes widened at the girl. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight and perfect bun with a couple of lose bangs hanging in her face; she wore big thin black glasses that surrounded her big blue eyes completely, she wore a white collar shirt and a tight grey skirt that stopped a her knees. 2D was very surprised because he actually thought this girl was, well, cute. He had to meet her. 2D threw a couple breath mints in his mouth, ran his fingers through his blue hair, a started over to her.

"Umm…hello." He said shyly.

She turned to look at him. She still smiled and said,

"Hello sir. Need help with anything?" she asked kindly.

"Umm…yea. First, I need help with your name. What is it?" he said smoothly.

She blushed.

"Oh…my name is Kali. Pleased to meet you." She greeted shaking his hand.

"And my name is-"

"2D" she smiled.

"Huh? How did you-"

"I'm a huge fan of you band. I've listen to your music since I was a kid." She told him.

"Oh really? How old are you?" he asked.

"21" she answered smiling.

"Oh…wow. You look older."

"Yea I get that a lot." She laughed.

"I like your laugh." 2D implied blushing.

"Oh…thank you." She smiled turning a tomato red.

Silence.

"Hey Kali? Do you want to come to Kong for awhile?" he asked.

Her blue eyes lit up.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

2D smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go!"

And off they went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Awww…that was pretty cute …hope you liked it…**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Kong

**Chapter 4**

"O sweet Satan! It's a repeat of this morning! Dullard's late again, only this time its for dinner!" Murdoc cried angrily taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Oh chill Mudds will ya? He'll be here soon." Russel told him angrily.

Finally, the front door was heard opening and closing.

"Is 'bout time ya got here face ach! We've been waiting-"

Murdoc stopped talking when he saw 2D walk in with a blonde girl hiding behind him nervously. Murdoc tilted to the side to see who she was.

"Who the bloody 'ell is that?" Murdoc demanded.

"This 'ere is Kali. I jus met 'er. She works at the public library." 2D explained. He turned his head sideways towards Kali and said,

"Is awright love. Say hi." He smiled.

She slowly crept away from 2D. Murdoc dropped his jaw when he saw her.

"_Oh great. Now 2D's pickin up a bunch of nerdy chicks now."_ He thought to himself

"Umm…Hello." She greeted nervously. "It's nice to meet you. I love your music." She explained.

"Great. Now you can go home." Murdoc told her rudely.

"MURDOC!" Russel exclaimed.

"What?" Murdoc asked confused.

Russel smacked himself in the head.

"Jus shut up!" he yelled.

Noodle walked in to the room at that moment. She stopped when she saw the girl. Noodle smiled at her.

"Hello there." Noodle greeted kindly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kali." She greeted feeling a little more comfortable.

"Well hi. Welcome to Kong." Noodle smiled.

"I brought her for dinner." 2D explained. "Have a seat Kali." He told her pulling out a chair for her. She did as she was told and sat. Russel passed out his dish to the four of them including Kali. Soon after an hour, dinner was finished and it was time for Kali to leave. 2D and Kali walk out the door, to the end of the gates with the name KONG bent into them.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for having me over. Well, goodbye." Kali said and she started to walk away but was stopped by 2D grabbing her by her hand.

"Wait." He said.

She turned to face him. He blushed.

"Why not stay for the night?" he asked her.

"Ummm…ok, but won't I get in the way?" she asked pushing up her glasses.

2D chuckled. "Of course not. We have an extra room anyways. Please? Will you stay?" he pleaded taking her other hand.

She blushed madly.

"Ummm…ok. Why not?" she smiled.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. But first, I need my hands back." She giggled.

"Oh." He blushed. "Right. Now we can go."

**A few minutes later after Kali was off to bed:**

"WHAT THA BLOODY 'ELL WERE YOU THINKING DULLARD!" Murdoc exclaimed angrily at 2D.

"Well…I…I like 'er. And maybe, if she stay for a while we can 'ang out and-"

"Her! You like that chick! Man I knew you had bad taste man but, Jesus. I didn't think you'd date a little dorky girl like that!" Murdoc chuckled.

"Hey! It's not always about looks ya know. There's kindness, which she has, she loving, smart, funny, cute, maybe not the most gorgeous girl on the planet but she is cute." He exclaimed.

"What eva dullard, she's your problem now." And with that Murdoc went to his Winnie.

"Don't listen to him 2D." Noodle comforted. "I think she's great. I'm glad you picked her. At least she's not some slut like Paula. ((a/n: hehe…slut)) I'm happy for you." She smiled. "Now get some sleep." And off she went.

2D sat for a minute. Tomorrow, he was planning a night on the town with everyone, including Kali.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

YaY! Chapter 4! ok hope you liked it...it was kinda short...o well...theres more soon **Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5: The turnaround

**Chapter 5: The next morning**:

"Good morning everyone!" Noodle exclaimed happily.

"Mornin' Noodle-girl." greeted Russel

"Sup Noods" greeted 2D

"Ey." Murdoc greeted

"Greetings Noodle!" exclaimed Kali.

Noodle sat with the rest of them.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Noodle asked with a yawn.

"I don't know. Shag some babes maybe." Murdoc answered.

Noodle gave him a sick look.

"Does anybody else have any 'civilized' plans?"

"Ummm…we could to the mall maybe?" Kali proposed.

"Hmm…why not? I need to buy new outfits anyways. You guys wanna come?" asked Noodle.

"Sure."

"I'd love too!"

"Fine."

They soon got dressed. Everyone in their normal style, and Kali, well she wasn't really the one to win 'supermodel of the year'. She wore her hair, once again, in a tight bun, a white collar top with a cotton blue vest over it, a black skirt that ended just below her knees and heel-less shoes. Everyone stared. Murdoc shook his head chuckling then leading the way. They all got into the famous geep that Murdoc drove carelessly and they all finally made it all alive when they arrived at the mall.

"Okay we're here." smiled Noodle.

"I'm going to Spencer's if anyone needs me." 2D explained.

"I'll be at the food court." Russel implied.

"And I'll be around Victoria's Secret." Murdoc chuckled.

And off the boys went.

"I guess that leaves you and me Kali-san."

Kali rubbed the back of her neck.

"Umm…Noodle?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Ummm…could you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Kali blushed.

"You see, ummm….I like someone, and I really want to impress them, but I don't think I have what it takes because, well, I mean look at me! I'm a dork for God's sake! I really don't have a sense of style."

Noodle giggled.

"So. You wanna impress 2D-san huh?"

Kali blushed, and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"I-I-I never said I liked 2D."

"Oh come on. It's obvious. I know you don't like Russel-san because you two don't interact as much, and I know it's defiantly not Murdoc-san, and it's hopefully not me." She laughed.

Kali sighed.

"You got me."

"Come on, I'll help ya. First, I'm gunna pick out a couple new outfits for you, then; when we get home I'll give you a complete makeover. How's that sound to you?" she offered.

Kali smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok then, off we got to stop number 1, Pac-Sun for a couple shirts and belts, then Claires for accessories, and finally, JC Penny's. They got the best clothes and deals there." Noodle smiled, pulling Kali by the hand.

**Around 6:37:**

"Where are those girls! They were supposed to meet us here a 6:30" Murdoc exclaimed angrily. "Women, always take forever to shop."

2D and Russel ignored him and his rude comments. Finally the two girls showed up with tons of huge bags full of god-knows-what in them. The boys dropped their jaws.

"What the? Did you girls buy everything in the mall?" Russel asked sarcastically.

"Almost." Noodle giggled.

"Come on, 2D says he wants to take us to a club." Russel explained

"Oh really! Sounds like fun!" Noodle exclaimed.

"Oh. I've never went to a club before." Kali blushed.

"Probably cuz you're always reading some bloody book at the friggen library with your dorky friends." Murdoc told her rudely making her frown even more.

"MURDOC!" Russel yelled once again.

"What!"

"No he's right." Kali admitted, "I don't really get out much. Probably cuz I have low self esteem, and I'm such a dork. I trip over my own feet sometimes, but more then others." She dropped her head lower. 2D curled his index finger, placed it under Kali's chin and lifted her head, to face him.

"You not a dork love. Trust me." 2D smiled.

Kali blushed, eyes wide open, mouth curled with a little O at the end of her face.

"Thank you." she told him, giving him a hug.

He blushed. Murdoc cleared his throat to break them apart.

"Ummm…I thought we were goin to a club or something?" he asked.

"Oh right. Sorry. Let's go guys." 2D exclaimed.

**Finally back at Kong:**

"Okay, you guys better get ready now. It's 7:00. We're heading at the club around 8:00. So go now" Russel explained, making them all go except for Murdoc who crossed his legs and propped them on the table.

"Hello? Mudds? You getting ready or not?" Russel asked.

"I already am ready lards." He explained taking a puff of his cigarette.

Russel rolled his eyes and walked to his room.

**Back at Noodle's room:**

Noodle took Kali's hair out of the bun letting her long blonde hair rest on Kali's back.

"Oh Kali-san, your hair is to pretty. Why do you pull it back?" Noodle asked.

"I don't know. It seems more proper I guess."

"Well, guess what? We're going to a place where you don't need to be proper. So tonight, I'm goin to straiten your hair and make your bangs go to one side. How's that sound?" Noodle asked.

"I-I guess so. I've never done that before. I didn't know you could." Kali explained

"You don't read magazines do you?" Noodle asked her.

"Nope." Kali smiled, but still a little embarrassed.

Noodle giggled. She started to straiten her hair when suddenly her glasses got in the way.

"Ummm…Kali-san?" Noodle asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have contacts?"

"Well, sure, I carry them in mi purse all the time, but I never wear them. I hear their uncomfortable."

Noodle giggled.

"No silly! They don't bother you. A friend of mine has them. She says their great!"

Noodle pulled the glasses off Kali's face, placing them in her drawer.

"Tonight, you wear contacts." Noodle smiled.

Kali laughed.

"Okay!"

**About 45 minutes later:**

"Damn girls! Late again. I understand if Noodle takes long, but Kali? Come on. There's no way that it would take her this long." Murdoc chuckled.

Russel hit him on the head. 2D checked his watch again. Suddenly steps were heard coming towards them, but only Noodle came.

"It's about time ya got here! Where's dorky?" asked Murdoc.

"MURDOC!" Russel exclaimed again.

"What!"

"Boys. May I have your attention please?" Noodle asked as if she were an announcer.

They all turned to Noodle.

"I like to present to you, the new and improved, Kali-san. Come on out Kali-san."

"Hey boys." She said in a sexy voice.

The boys jaws dropped farther then their feet when they saw Kali. She was wearing a petit black tank-top that flattered her chest nicely with a short denim jacket, she wore fishnet gloves on her hands, a short denim skirt with floral patterns on them, this time coming way above her knees, and of course she wore tall black boots with buckles on the sides of them. Not only did she look awesome in he out fit, but her face was just as pretty. Her long blonde hair was pin-strait and stopped a few inches after he shoulders, her one eyes was covered by her side bangs, and she wore makeup, making her look extra beautiful. The boys could not believe this was really Kali. Dorky Kali. Kali the librarian. 2D stepped up to say something, but was interrupted by Murdoc.

"Well, well, well, Kali, you look fabulous. All those thing I said before. Not true. I think you're a really beautiful girl; I want to get to know you better. How's that sound?"

"Hmmm…let me think about this…" She came close to his face curled her finger and placed it under his chin pulling him closer. So close he could smell her minty fresh breath. "NO!" she exclaimed pushing him out of the way. Murdoc frowned with a wide open mouth. She walked up to 2D.

"Ready to go?" she asked kindly.

"Umm…I…umm…ah…yes." He finally said.

"Yay! Let's go!" Noodle exclaimed, grabbing Kali by her hand, to the geep.

"So how's my taste in women now Mudds?" 2D asked laughing and he walking away.

Russel started to chuckle at him.

"OH shutup lards!" Murdoc yelled as he walked away, to the geep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yay! Chap 5 is done! I hope you liked it! Chap 6 will be here soon! **Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6: At the club

**Chapter 6**

**At the club:**

"Were finally here! I'm going to get a soda!" exclaimed Noodle ((a/n: by the way, she's 18, 2D- 28, Mudds-40, Russel-25, Kali-21 I warped time! Hehe sorta))

The five of them took a seat at a nearby table. Kali was the first to sit. 2D was about to sit next to her until Murdoc propped himself down first, giving Kali a sly smiled. She immediately turned her head the opposite direction with a pout. 2D tried to sit on the other side, but Noodle had already placed herself down way before. So instead, 2D would sit across from her.

"_It's a better view anyway."_ He thought to himself smiling.

Soon time passed when finally Noodle's boyfriend Ryan showed up. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Ryan-san! Over here!" she called to him. He saw her and started over to them.

"Guys this is Ryan-san. Ryan-san, this is 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Kali."

"Hi." He smiled.

Silence. Suddenly a slow dance came on.

"Wanna dance Noodle?" Ryan asked her smiling.

"I'd love too!" she exclaimed pulling him onto the dance floor.

More silence.

"_Ok. I'm goin to ask Kali to dance."_ 2D thought to himself.

2D opened his mouth to say something when Murdoc once again, cut him off.

"Hey babe? Wanna go have a dance?" he asked with a slick smile.

Kali made a 'grossed out' look at him, and turned to 2D, who was frowning.

"Umm…no thanks Murdoc." She told him.

"I'd rather dance with 2D anyway." She smiled blushing.

2D smiled and got up with her. Murdoc's mouth dropped. Then he furred his eyebrows, crossing his arms. The two got onto the floor when suddenly,

"I-I can't do this, I change my mind." Kali told him nervously.

"What do ya mean love?" he asked her

"I-I-I…ah…I can't dance. I'll step all over your feet." She told him blushing.

"Awww…anyone can dance love. Come here." He motioned.

She did as she was told and can close to him.

"Ok, now put both your arms around my neck" he explained. "Good. Now, I put my hands around your waist." He did so. "Ok, now, you just sway back and forth to the music."

Suddenly they were dancing. Kali smiled looking at her feet.

"Hey! I'm doing it! I really am!" she looked at 2D to tell him. "2D! I'm doing it! I really am! I'm-" suddenly, she was cut off by a kiss. She froze.

"_My first kiss"_ she thought to herself. She pulled away.

"Oh. Wow. Ummm…that was uncalled for." she blushed.

2D giggled.

"Did you like it?" he asked

"Heck yea! That was my first kiss!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Your first?" he asked.

"Mmhm." She blushed again.

"Well, you don't mind if I kiss you again do you?" he asked.

Kali giggled.

"Of course not."

Once again, they kissed. Noodle watched them and smiled. Murdoc and Russel watch from back at the table.

"That aint fair!" Murdoc explained.

"You can't become that hot in just one day!" he exclaimed

"Obviously, you can." Russel told him laughing.

Murdoc decided he would make fun of her. He found a rubber band, and pulled as much of his hair back as he could, and pulled Kali's glasses out of Noodle's purse ((a/n: just in case)) and put them on. He started to talk with a high pitched voice saying,

"OH! Look at me! I'm such a dork! I can't even walk without tripping over my own feet! Blah Blah Blah! Books are my main priority! Blah Blah-" he cut himself off when he saw a pretty girl at the bar.

"I'll be right back." He told Russel.

Wait Mudds! You forgot to take off the glasses and rubber band!" Russel yelled to him. But it was too late.

Russel laughed, "This is going to be good."

Finally Murdoc made it to the girl. He sat next to her and said,

"Ello love and what might your name be?" he chuckled.

She gave him a disgusted look.

"Ew…dork." She told him rudely, and then walked away.

"What? Dork what the bloody hell does she mean-" Murdoc froze. He realized he forgot to take off the glasses and rubber band. He walked back to the table where Russel was cracking up. Russel wiped away his tears and said,

"So who's the dork now? Huh Murdoc?" he asked chuckling.

"EH! SHUTUP LARDS!" he yelled throwing the rubber band and glasses on the table.

**THE END!**

Yay! All done! I hope you liked it….it was short but o well, pretty good. Well, I hoped you liked it! Like I always say before I leave, **Sayonara!**


End file.
